Above referenced U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/419,891 discloses an amusement and recreational apparatus in the form of an aerodynamic flying disc to be launched by hand as well as structure for illuminating the flying disc. The apparatus includes a container releasably attached to the flying disc having chemiluminescent liquid material within the interior thereof. Rotation of the flying disc serves to agitate the luminescent liquid material, and the light generated by the chemiluminescent liquid material is visually perceived during flight of the disc.
The following patents are believed to be representative of the current state of the prior art in the field: U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,702, issued Jun. 17, 1980, U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,876, issued Jan. 26, 1993, U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,570, issued May 7, 1985, U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,723, issued May 2, 1978, U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,357, issued May 27, 1980, U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,575, issued Mar. 10, 1981, U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,523, issued Apr. 6, 1976, and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 209,763, issued Jan. 2, 1968.